My Story Rewritten
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: We were all alike in someway . We all had a story without a happy ending .


* * *

My Story Rewritten

* * *

I stepped out into the cold night air . The car door slammed behind me . I walked towards the door that said 'NO ADMITTANCE , AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY ' . I looked at the building . It was an old run down store .

In the middle of the door was a slight that could be opened and closed . I knocked on the door and waited . I could feel the eyes that studyed me from behind the door . The door opened and I was allowed inside .  
The boy that had opened the door was about 17 years old . He had a grey jacket covering most of his face and body . His eyes were hidden behind a pair of round , dark sunglasses . He smirked when he saw me .

" Hey Sakura . How did you find out about this place ? " Shino asked . I looked at him .

" A dumb blondie that should control his mouth . " I stated simply . I knew that he knew I was talking about Naruto . He really needed to learn to keep a secret better .

" Hes here somewhere . " Shino said back and sat in his chair by the door . I walked inside further . Soon I could hear the dark , Gothic metal pulsing through the walls and soon came to a room full of teen aged kids . The room was dark and could give you a good idea of what Hell looked like . I loved it .

We were all alike in someway . We all had a story without a happy ending . Shino was called a freak and an outcast for being apart of the clan that dealed with bugs . Everyone though that he was creepy .

I looked around and saw some people that I could call friends if I wanted . I saw Naruto first . His story was that his father died right after he was born . Nobody knew what happened to his mother . He had spent this whole 17 years of life being an outcast of the village . They fear what was inside of him . He was with Hinata .

Hinata was from the Hyuga clan and was the blood heir to the throne . But inside of her clan she was called weak , useless and a shame to the Hyuga name because they thought that she was weak . Even her own father called her those names .

I scanned the room some more and saw Ino . She was dancing with some random guy waiting for him to ask her to get layed with him . Ino had lost it when Shikamaru had dumped her for Temari . After that she started drinking and sleeping with any guy or girl that she could get into bed with .

Not far from Ino was the Ice Cube KING himself . Sasuke . He rarely spoke and when he did it was nothing more than a few words . When he was 7 his family had been killed by his older brother Itachi . After that he stayed to himself and always had this cold aura full of death hanging around him .

I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink for myself . I payed for the bottles of sake and vodka and walked over to a booth that was empty . What was my story you may ask ? Well my father had been a hard drinker and almost always came home boozed up to the gills . When he can home he would try and throw around my mother , but I always managed to get his attention on me . When I was 13 my mother died in a car accident . After that my father started drinking ten times more . I could not always hide the cuts and bruises that I received everyday .

I was pouring another shot glass full of sake and vodka when somebody sat in the booth that I was in . I looked up and saw Sasuke reaching for the vodka bottle . I pushed it over and I saw him nod his thanks . I smiled back and watched as he tilted his head back and let the drink run into his mouth . Then he sat the bottle down on the table . I picked up my shot glass and tipped my head back to let the poison wash down my throat . I slammed the glass back on the table and saw that Sasuke was still looking at me . I looked back and he got up from his seat .

I thought that he was leaving , but he slide in to the booth that I was sitting in . I felt his hand come over mine on the table . I looked up and saw that his face was only about a hairs width away . We looked into each others eyes . His onyx eyes were filled with the emotions that he would not allow to cross onto his face . I knew that my jade eyes were filled with a longing . Then my eyes closed and our lips meet .

I did not know why Sasuke was doing this . I mine we had known each other since we were kids at school when we were paired up with Naruto for a science project . The three of us were hardly seen now without one both of us . I felt his tongue beg for entrance into my mouth and I gladly let him inside . I could feel his tongue explore my mouth as I was doing to his . After what seemed like the best hours of my life we had to come up for air .

We looked at each other and I saw him smile a real smile , not the smirk that he would show the world . One hand traced my cheak while the other played with my hand .

" I'll, pick you up tomorrow for school at 7 : 30 . " he said to me in a low voice .

" I'll be waiting for you . " I said back . Then he kissed me again and then walked to the door . I watched as he disappeared out the door . I could not wait intill tomorrow morning .

Maybe I thought , my story has a chance of having a happier ending . I grabbed my shot glass and walked over to Naruto and Hinata . The gladly welcomed me and the drinks .

Right before I left Naruto tugged my arm and whispered into my ear , " Make sure you keep Teme on a short leash . " He laughed and I laughed along with him .

" I'll try . " I whispered back to Naruto . He waved goodbye and I moved through the coward of kids that had different stories , but all had the chance of changing . I walked back into the night air and saw somebody leaning on the side of my car . I could make out the figure of Sasuke . I walked up to him and we ended up back at his place , on his bed with nothing on . Oh how my story has changed and I know that Sasuke's had change also .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto charaters !

This was inspired by the story ' The Chosen ' by L.J Smith ! A must read if you like the dark side of life of what lives in the shadows !

Later !


End file.
